Outtakes and Extras
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: As the title states, these are scenes that (for various reasons) did not make "the final cut" into my published stories. Outtakes are scenes that were written into chapters and then later removed (again, for various reasons). Extras are scenes that were planned but not written until after the chapter was already published. Current: An extended proposal from "Skies".
1. Confession Outtakes (IWAY)

(Outtake) From "It Was Always You" (Chapter 1)

"Ah, you didn't miss all that much," Hiccup also laughed. "Toothless plays with everything, it seems. Did I ever tell you how he would chase the light reflection from the metal on one of my hammers?" When Astrid shook her head, Hiccup relayed the story to her. "…and that's how I knew that I could return the Terror in the ring to its cage by directing the reflection from my shield."

"I remember that!" Astrid replied. "You nearly blinded me with the light from that shield."

"Sorry," Hiccup apologized quickly. "I was trying to direct the light to the ground and I had a bit of a hard time getting it there." As he finished talking, Hiccup realized that he had been talking rather fast. Even though Astrid was his best friend and they'd hung out alone together often in the months since the end of the dragon war, he still felt a bit nervous around her, as if he would say the wrong thing and the whole illusion would come crashing down. He didn't know why he was always so worried, though; he knew that Astrid would always have his back…and he would always have hers.

The pair was silent, taking in the scene that played around them: the stillness and serene setting of the cove and their dragons nearby. Surprisingly, it was Astrid who spoke up first. "What are we, Hiccup?"

Hiccup started from his relaxed position, unsure how to answer Astrid's question. "What do you mean, Astrid? You're my best friend…well, you and Toothless, but…"

Astrid shifted to stare into the hazel eyes she knew so well. "Is that all? We've been through all this over the past year and we're just' best friends'?"

Hearing the disappointment in Astrid's voice, Hiccup amended his words. "Well, that's all I know for certain. I mean…I'd like to be…more than just friends, but…I just…" Catching the look Astrid was giving him as he stuttered his answer. "Yeah…I'll just stop talking now.

"No, keep going," she urged, obviously interested to hear what Hiccup had to say.

…

"Ah, you didn't miss all that much," Hiccup also laughed. "Toothless plays with everything, it seems. Did I ever tell you how he would chase the light reflection from the metal on one of my hammers?" When Astrid shook her head, Hiccup relayed the story to her. "…and that's how I knew that I could return the Terror in the ring to its cage by directing the reflection from my shield."

"I remember that!" Astrid replied. "You nearly blinded me with the light from that shield."

"Sorry," Hiccup apologized quickly. "I was trying to direct the light to the ground and I had a bit of a hard time getting it there." As he finished talking, Hiccup realized that he had been talking rather fast. Even though Astrid was his best friend and they'd hung out alone together often in the months since the end of the dragon war, he still felt a bit nervous around her, as if he would say the wrong thing and the whole illusion would come crashing down. He didn't know why he was always so worried, though; he knew that Astrid would always have his back…and he would always have hers.

"Hey, Astrid," Hiccup started, waiting for her to acknowledge his question. When she did, he continued, "Have you ever thought about…I dunno, becoming more than just best friends?"

Smirking, Astrid replied, "No, not really."

Hiccup's expression fell as he processed the reply he had just heard. "Oh…okay, well, I have. I mean…it's been almost a year since we became friends and I think about you all the time." He knew that he was rambling, but he knew that if he didn't speak his thoughts now, he would probably never tell Astrid how he felt.


	2. Into A Fantasy (Skies)

(Extra) From Europe Skies (Something Different) (Chapter 10)

The music ended as applause and cheers erupted throughout the packed Great Hall. Hiccup couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. At least he did not mess it up too badly. Now all he needed was…

"That was so corny!" Astrid laughed at Hiccup, pulling him from his thoughts. "I guess that your becoming Chief hasn't made you any less of a dork," she teased, earning herself some agreed laughter from some of the Vikings who had heard her words.

"Well, then just let me be dorky for two more minutes, Astrid, because I have something that I want to say."

Hiccup cleared his throat and then he began. "I have a dream and you are there, high above the clouds somewhere. Rain is falling from the sky, but it never touches you; you're way up high." Why had he ever tried to prepare a speech?_** I'm going to scare her away with this. There's no way that she's going to agree to…but I have to keep going; I still have her attention.**_

"Growing up, I was alone…always alone. That changed, though. You were my first human friend and suddenly my life grew brighter. No more worries. No more fears. You have made them disappear. Sadness tried to steal the show, but now it feels like many years ago. These past six years, you have stood by me through good times and bad times. I would do the same for you for as long as we both should live, Astrid. I will be with you every step because I've found a friend in you and I'll keep you close forever."

Hiccup could see tears forming in Astrid's eyes, tears of joy at the words he was speaking to her. He continued, "Come fly with me into a fantasy where you can be whoever you want to be. Come fly with me."

_**Maybe my lame speech will work afterall,**_ Hiccup thought. Sure it was a bit long, but it came straight from the heart. "Here in Berk, we have responsibilities and I know that you will be the best second-in-command that I could ever ask for. However, in our fantasy, a world of our own creation, we can fly all day long—show me the world, sing me a song. Just tell me what the future holds. You and me, Astrid, we can take it all and go. Together. Just say the word; I will believe it, every word because I have a friend in you and we'll always stay together. So, come fly with me into a fantasy where you can be whoever you want to be. Come fly with me."

Hiccup stepped forward and gently took Astrid's hands into his own. "Astrid, I promise you that I will be with you throughout every step of our lives. Forever. You are my best friend and no matter what we will always be together."

Kneeling down, Hiccup pulled out the ring he had worked hard to fashion specifically for Astrid. "Come fly with me, Astrid, into our own little fantasy. Astrid Hofferson, will you marry me?"

He could see the overjoyed smile breaking through her tears of joy as he asked her the most important question in both of their lives. Her voice was soft and shook a little, but Hiccup clearly heard her answer. "Yes!"

Hiccup could not stop the smile that spread across his own face. How he had stressed over this moment yet he could not have asked for anything better! Astrid held out her hand and Hiccup slipped his ring onto her finger. As he did, he looked down at the scripted words that he had personally etched into the metal: "Come fly with me into a fantasy…now to eternity."


End file.
